This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Overall Goal: To design, perform, and lead state of the art image MR-Guided therapy and procedures. The overarching vision for this core is to allow the simultaneous combination of direct vision and beyond the surface imaging is possible within a unique environment incorporating both the operating room and an MRI scanner. This allows for multimodal imaging to be visualized in real time with simultaneous inventions delivered and directly targeted in the operating room. Therapy delivery and effect can be directly monitored to ensure safe and effective results. This MRT Core is central to many of the other TRD Cores described in this application. The clinical applications in neurosurgery, prostate disease and general abdominal and musculoskeletal I intervention include procedures that would benefit from precise target spatial localization, computer navigation with or without fusion of imaging data sets, and temperature mapping.